Observations
by PJ in NH
Summary: Coda to Observer Effect. Malcolm and Trip share some observations, both present and past after Trip and Hoshi's experience in Observer Effect.


Title: Observations

Contact: 

Series: ENT

Rating: G

Code: R, Tu, R/S implied

Part: 1/1 NEW

Date: January 22, 2005

Summary: Coda to Observer Effect. Malcolm and Trip share some observations, both present and past after Trip and Hoshi's experience in Observer Effect..

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters, etc., I am just using the characters for a little fun and relaxation.

Note of Appreciation. Special thanks to my beta readers: Cindy, Kathy Rose, and Senior.

Posting: Please notify me before you do.

Observations

1/22/05

"And you'll never guess what Hoshi told me," Trip said, sipping his coffee. It was late at night and he and Malcolm were taking a well-deserved break in a deserted mess hall.

"Did she tell you about her poker game set-up?" Malcolm asked cooly.

"You know about that?" Trip remarked, clearly surprised.

"It's in her records. I have records on everyone on the ship. I even know about the stunt you pulled in your senior year. Tell me, Trip, how long did it take them to get that car out of the Commandant's swimming pool?"

Trip's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out. "You know about that?" he asked again.

Malcolm grinned with self satisfaction across his coffee mug before he took a drink.

"How?"

"Actually that bit of information isn't in the records, it was part of an assignment for my Criminal Investigation class. I decided it would impress the instructor if I could figure out who accomplished the deed. It was my first year at Starfleet and I wanted to make a good impression. So I did some intensive research. Interviewed several people, performed some forensic experiments on the vehicle. It wasn't long before I had traced the stunt to your fraternity. Then it was only a matter of some simple deducement to figure out you were the only one who had the

talent to be able to quickly dismantle the car, move the parts, with the help of your fellow brothers, through the gates of the Commandant's pool area, reassemble the car, and push it into the pool.

"So how come I didn't get hauled off to the brig?"

"Simple. They never found out," Malcolm replied cooly and took another, this time longer, drink of his beverage.

"You never told them?" Trip exclaimed. "Why?"

"Let's say by the time I had finished my investigation, a couple weeks had passed, and it didn't take me long to realize that if I had been in your shoes I would have done the same thing. Actually I probably would have just resorted to blowing up the Commandant's precious pool."

Trip eased forward on his seat. "What happened?"

"Come on, Trip. Surely you remember what you were assigned to do your first year? The annual Commandant's Pool Party?"

"Oh shit!"

"It was all I could do not to ring his neck within the first half hour. Made you feel like a bloody slave. Get this, do that. 'The champagne isn't cold enough, cadet.' 'Cadet, more towels.'" Malcolm mimicked to perfection using the Commandant's unique upper crust stiff-jawed Bostonian accent.

"And did you find out..." Trip let his voice trail off.

"You mean," Malcolm jaw clenched and then relaxed. "Why the beloved Commandant wasn't married?"

Trip nodded, dropping his chin a bit but his eyes never leaving the armory officer.

"That's why I left the party early. Actually, to be precise, I was asked to leave."

"Huh?"

"I told the Commandant, in my best stiff-necked British accent, that if he so much as implied that I could advance to the top through his bedchamber, his beloved bedchamber would be a pile of ash -- hopefully with his body in it, but not before I called my dear brother, the newspaper reporter, and made the Commandant's life a living hell."

"So he backed down."

"Begged me to go."

"So that little problem a few years back when his pool finally sprang a leak which ultimately destroyed the pool as well as the whole backyard must have been just an accident?"

"You could say that," Malcolm said slyly.

"But you were on Enterprise, you couldn't have..."

The armory officer grinned. "I've always been quite resourceful. What was the sweetest part was that it occurred right before his annual party."

"You sly dog!" Trip toasted his friend with his coffee mug. "Doesn't sound like much gets past you."

"I wouldn't say that, but let's say not much gets past me," Malcolm admitted and lifted his mug to finish off the remaining now lukewarm coffee.

"So you know that Hoshi has a black belt in the martial arts?" Trip asked, a small devilish grin on his face.

Abruptly the engineer was covered in a spray of coffee emanating from Malcolm's open mouth.

Trip grabbed a napkin and wiped the coffee drops from his face and his uniform top.

"Black belt?" Malcolm asked setting his mug back down on the table. "Y-you're sure?"

"Told me herself," Trip laughed heartily. "You should see yourself, Malcolm. I can't decide if you look like a fish outta water, or if you've just suddenly fallen heads over heels in love!"

The End


End file.
